Lana tried to get Clark
by ibelieveinloveeverlasting
Summary: Lana has finally decided she wants Clark and goes to the barn to wake him up. What if she finds out that she was too late? What if Clark had moved on?


I don't own any of these characters, if you don't like Clex, then don't read this. I will dance for reviews :)) enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lana crept up the stairs of the loft. It was early Saturday morning and she knew Clark would still be asleep up here. She knew Clark wanted her, everyone did. Except for today she was ready for Clark and she planned on showing him just how ready she was. He was in for the best wakeup call of his life, or so Lana thought.<p>

Meanwhile Lex was pulling into the driveway. He was home early from a business trip that was supposed to take 2 more days. Things had gone perfectly, so here he was. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend. Boyfriend, he couldn't help but smile at the word. Clark was _his boyfriend. HIS._ The thought made Lex feel very happy. His happiness switched into jealousy as he saw Lana Lang's car parked in front of the barn. Was Clark? No, Clark wouldn't... would he? Lex felt insecurity hit him like a ton of bricks. It was something he had never felt before and honestly it scared the shit out of him. He parked the Lamborghini and got out and silently began creeping up the stairs.

Lana was standing over Clark, smiling as she sank to her knees by Clark's crotch. She reached a confident hand out and began to caress Clark softly. Lex had reached the top of the stairs and turned his head at the sound of his boyfriends moan. He silenced a gasp as he saw Lana touching Clark. It took all his willpower to not growl. What the fuck was going on here? Clark stirred and Lana adjusted her position, smiling as she felt Clark get hard. He mumbled something that sounded unintelligible.

"Lex." He whispered. Lex couldn't help but smile in relief. Clark thought it was him molesting him. So that meant that Clark and Lana had done nothing while he was gone. Then he felt absolutely horrible for even thinking it. Of course Clark would never to anything, Clark loved Lex and Lex loved Clark. End of story. But that still left one question. What the fuck was Lana doing to his boyfriend?

Lana was shocked by Clark's mutterings, but decided it must have been the tail ends of a dream. "Guess again." She whispered. Then she leaned in and kissed him. Clark started to kiss her back, but then pulled back, his eyes flying open.

"LANA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Clark shouted. He sat up straight. Lana grinned and leaned in to kiss him again. Lex couldn't contain the growl this time and Clark and Lana's heads whipped over toward him. Clark immediately looked scared and Lana looked angry. Clark scrambled off the couch and approached Lex swiftly. Clark paused in front of him. Lex met his eyes and smiled, letting Clark know that Lex wasn't mad. Clark grinned and wrapped his arms around Lex. "You're home." Clark whispered in his ear. Lex nodded and then turned to glare at Lana.

"Clark, come back over here so that I can kiss you properly." Lana said firmly. Lex growled in the back of his throat. Clark wrapped an arm around him, to stop him from killing Lana.

"Killjoy." Lex ground out. Clark couldn't help but chuckle.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark questioned. Lana smirked.

"Well, I decided that I really do want you so I came over to wake you up…" she paused for dramatic effect. Lex fought the urge to growl again. "So that you would know I've made my decision. Then we were rudely interrupted by Lex." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lana, Lex is welcomed on the farm whenever he wants." Clark said sternly. Lana simply rolled her eyes.

"That's unimportant Clark. What is important is that I am here now and I want you." Lana said trying to make herself look smoldering. Clark couldn't help but chuckle.

"Lana, what if I've moved on? What if I got sick of waiting to see if you deemed me worthy enough? What if I've found someone else?" Clark questioned. Lana chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Clark. Every girl knows I have a claim on you. I made sure they knew." Lana said as if it was common knowledge. Lex couldn't stay silent anymore.

"YOU DID WHAT?" he screamed at her. Lana looked taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"I just made sure that all the girls stayed away from Clark until I made sure he was the one." Lana said flippantly. Lex growled.

"Are you fucking serious? Clark isn't someone who can just be toyed with. You just wanted him to wait for you while you did whatever the fuck he wanted. He thought he was repulsive because YOU made all the other girls avoid him. Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?" Lex said dangerously low. Clark clutched him closer.

"Well it was to make sure that he was mine. Why do you even care Lex, what part do you even play in Clark's life." Lana said expecting Lex to back down when he realized it wasn't his place. She was surprised when Clark answered her.

"Lana, I told you I had moved on." Clark said dangerously low. Lana's eyes narrowed then widened as she took in the sight in front of her, truly analyzing it. Clark was clutching Lex to him and Lex didn't seem opposed to the idea. In fact Lex looked comfortable.

"You mean... you and Lex, but..." Lana sputtered. Lex chuckled.

"Yes Ms. Lang. obviously my part in Clark's love life is very… central." Lex said with a little mirth. Then his eyes darkened. "If I ever see you touching Clark again I will not hesitate to rip your arms off. Clark is mine, and only I get to touch him like that. Now scurry along and go play fairy princess." Lex said his voice pure venom. Lana looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't dare say a thing. Instead she scrambled down the stairs and both Clark and Lex heard the screen door slam as she ran into the house. Clark sighed and Lex leaned in to kiss him.

"God I've missed you. I thought you weren't supposed to be home yet." Clark whispered. Lex simply smiled and kissed Clark again, pulling their bodies close together. They kissed long and passionately.

"Meeting ended early. I had to see you." Lex explained. Clark smiled brightly, and then bit his lip.

"Lex, whatever you saw with Lana... I swear. You know I would never." Clark was silenced by Lex's lips on his.

"Clark, I know you wouldn't. Though I'm not gonna lie I had my thoughts when I pulled up and her car was here." Lex looked away ashamed at his lack of faith. Clark pulled his chin back and smiled. "Then I came up here and saw her touching you. Honestly. It felt like my world was actually being pulled apart. Then you moaned my name and I realized I was actually the worst boyfriend ever." Lex explained. Clark grinned.

"I wonder what she thought when I moaned your name." Clark said with a smile and a quick kiss. Lex couldn't help but smile.

"She probably thought you were having a nightmare about me." Lex said softly. Clark shook his head.

"When I dream of you, it's as far from a nightmare as possible." he muttered. He heard his mother's voice from inside the kitchen. "Lana is probably telling my mom we are having sex up here so we might want to go down there. I can't wait to see the look on Lana's face when she realizes my parents know." Clark muttered. Lex smiled happily. It had been 7 months since he and Clark had gotten together. Clark had told him his secrets one night as Lex stared at him. The next thing Clark knew he had an armful of Lex and his mouth was busy. Clark grinned. One of the best moments of his life.

"You look smug." Lex said as he laced Clarks hand with his. Clark nodded.

"Just thinking of how we got together." Clark paused. "Lex do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had... I mean if I hadn't told you?" Clark whispered. Lex nodded.

"I used to. But then I realized that it doesn't matter now, because you did and that future is gone." Lex murmured. Clark untangled their hands and wrapped an arm around Lex.

"You used to talk about destiny like you hated it." Clark observed. Lex nodded.

"But now that you're in it, I love my destiny. Simply because I love you." Lex said with a smile. They walked into the house to find Martha staring as a red faced Lana. When the door shut behind them Lana's head whipped towards him. Lex growled.

"See Mrs. Kent, Clark is with that… that thing." Lana gasped out. Clark growled and pulled Lex against his chest. Martha's eyes flared.

"Lana, you may not EVER call Lex that. Please leave. Now." Martha's tone was chilly and Clark would have found it funny if he couldn't feel the tears soaking his shirt where Lex had closed his face against him.

"But Mrs. Kent… I mean its Lex luthor. Everyone knows the Luthors are bad news and Lex I mean look at his head." Lana countered. That's when Jonathan walked in. he was glaring at Lana.

"Lana. I suggest you watch what you say around here. We don't welcome people who treat Lex like that in our home." Jonathan said calmly, trying to reign in his anger at the petty girl

"Mr. Kent, Lex and Clark are together. Like dating." Lana said, thinking she had just played an ace. "You're son is dating a freak." She said sternly. Clark growled and he let go of Lex into his mother's arms quickly. He stalked towards Lana. He gripped her arm tightly.

"Lana. Get the fuck out of here. I don't ever want to see your face near this property. I will get a restraining order if I have to. You will never say that word in reference to Lex again. And if you even think about insulting him again don't, I can guarantee you will regret it." Clark growled. His voice instilling fear in Lana she hadn't felt in years. She sat rooted to the spot amazed that this was little shy Clark Kent. "Get out Lana." He said with a growl. Lana ran out the door and they all waited until she had pulled out of the driveway to breath. Clark sped over to Lex and held him tightly against him. Lex clung to Clark and Clark understood. Lex was exhausted and he always let his guard down around Clark, and honestly Lex was still sensitive about the whole bald thing. Clark sent a pleading look at his parents.

"We can manage the farm Clark, why don't you stay the night and we will see you both for lunch tomorrow?" Jonathan suggested. He honestly had forgiven Lex, he was making an effort to give the two of them space. He was still iffy with his son being so certain so soon, but he knew that this was more than just some relationship. He could feel it in his soul. Martha smiled and nodded her agreement. Clark smiled at his parents and carried Lex out to the car. Lex seemed to be recovering and he could stand long enough to dig the keys out of his pocket and hand it to Clark. Clark sighed at Lex's expression and pushed his boyfriend against the car. Lex met his eyes and couldn't help but smile even if it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I think you are the epitome of sexy Lex." Clark said. "You. Are. Not. A. freak." Clark growled, punctuating each word with a kiss. Lex groaned. Clark kissed him long and hard. When they pulled back Clark licked Lex's scalp, causing both of them to shiver.

"I'm sorry. I just... it's been a long time. I guess I'm still sensitive." Lex whispered. Clark kissed Lex soft and lovingly.

"It's okay Lex. I'm not going to patronize you because you felt emotion. You're human. And I love you." Clark whispered. Lex smiled and this time it reached his eyes. Clark always had the ability to make him feel like he was worth something more than his last name. They got in the car and were heading towards the castle with Clark behind the wheel.

"Clark, now that... well now that the girls of smallville are open." Clark shot him a glare that shut Lex up quickly.

"Do not even say what I think you are going to say." He growled. They pulled into the driveway and got out. Clark once again pressed Lex against the car. "I love you Lex. YOU. No one else. Never question that." Clark said sternly. Lex nodded and smiled a bit to himself.

"So you're saying that if you could have your pick of anyone in smallville you would choose me?" Lex asked. He tried to play it off as sarcasm, but Clark knew better. Lex truly couldn't see how Clark wanted him.

"Yes Lex. God I would choose you over anyone. You are mine, I love you. Please don't doubt that. I will do anything it takes to make you understand how much I love you." Lex was suddenly very scared at the amount of emotion running through him.

"Stay."

"I am Lex. I'm staying here." Clark whispered. Lex shook his head. He chanced it and met Clark's eyes.

"No, stay forever." Lex whispered. He looked away, suddenly scared of finding rejection in those green eyes. Clark's warm hand under his chin forced him back to that face and all he could see was love, blinding love. Clark pulled him against his body and whispered in his ear.

"I am staying forever Lex." Clark murmured seriously. Lex sighed and felt his entire body relax as he let Clark hold him.

"Forever?" Lex asked in a soft whisper. Clark kissed him softly.

"Forever."

FIN


End file.
